


S & T

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	S & T

His teammates name was Tony.

And the leaders name was Steve.

One was an arrogant businessman.

While the other was a soldier.

They often Clashed.

But Clint needed them both.


End file.
